fairytales YuGiOh style
by vampire-pixie
Summary: fairytales but with the YuGiOh characters
1. little red riding hood

Little red riding hood

One day Yugi was happily skipping through the woods on the way to see his sick Grandpa. Suddenly Bakura jumped out in front of him in a badly made wolf costume.

" I am a big, bad wolf and I'm going to eat you" Bakura proudly said. Yugi screamed and started to run to his Grandpa's cottage. Unfortunately, Yugi tripped over a twig and fell into some bushes. Bakura laughed evilly and ran off to Grandpa's cottage to eat him instead.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yugi cried jumping up from the bushes. "I'll save you Grandpa!" Yugi began running as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast because his legs were so short)

Bakura soon arrived at Grandpa's cottage. He silently crept through the door then ran into Grandpa's bedroom shouting "BOO!" Grandpa didn't look at all surprised but Bakura just ate him anyway. Just as Bakura was getting into Grandpa's bed he realised something was missing. Clothes! That was it. He coughed up the clothes Grandpa had been wearing and got into bed, waiting for Yugi.

Yugi leaned against the cottage door, panting. He was tired after running all that way. He slowly walked into the cottage and stood next to Grandpa's bed.

"Wow! What big eyes you have" Yugi said admiringly

"All the better to see you with" Bakura replied

"What big ears you have" Yugi commented

"All the better to hear you with" Bakura replied

"What a big nose you have" Yugi said

"All the better to smell you with" Bakura replied, sniffing "and you stink!"

"What big teeth you have" Yugi said

"All the better to eat you with!" Bakura replied and ate him in one bite!

Joey, who had been walking outside the cottage and had heard all this, decided to be a hero.

"I'll save you Yugi!" he shouted and ran into the cottage, accidently tripping over the doormat and falling onto Bakura, squishing his stomach and sqeezing Yugi and Grandpa out of his mouth.

"Yay!" Said Yugi

"Yay!" said Grandpa

"Yay!" said Joey

"Darn it" said Bakura and walked off to find someone else to eat.


	2. sleeping beauty

Once upon a time a time there was a king and a queen who had a baby boy. They named him Tristan. You can see where they got the bad name from by there own names. These were Ishizu and Yami. Anyway, Yami and Ishizu had decided to have a disco to celebrate the birth of the new baby.

The whole kingdom was invited and the seven fairies were blessing the baby. The fairies were Tea, Serenity, Rebecca, Mai, Mana and Seto.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Seto complained

"Quit your whining Seto. We're doing it for Tristan," Tea said. Seto started sulking.

The first six fairies had just said the blessing when suddenly the large castle door flew open. The loud disco music stopped and everything went silent. All eyes were facing Marik in a black dress and fake black wings. Marik was the evil fairy of the kingdom and nobody liked him.

"I'm in a really bad mood because I wasn't invited" Marik told them all "but I have a very busy schedule of causing pain and suffering so I'm going to make this quick. On Tristan's sixteenth birthday he will prick his finger on his pointy hair and he will die," Marik waved his black wand, laughed evilly then flew out of the castle.

Everyone in the castle gasped and Ishizu started crying.

"Wait," Serenity cried, "Seto hasn't given his blessing yet!" Seto groaned

"Do I have to?" Seto asked

"Yes!" Tea said, standing on his foot.

"Ow!" Seto cried, holding his throbbing toe "Fine then, Instead of dying Tristan will fall asleep for one hundred years and everyone will fall asleep with him. Happy now?"

Sixteen years later on Tristan's birthday, Tristan was happily skipping around the castle. Suddenly he fell; his pointy hair scratched his finger as he landed on the floor.

"Oh no!" Tristan shouted, looking at the tiny drop of blood on his finger. Then he fell asleep before he could cry about the almighty pain in his finger. All the other people who lived in the kingdom also fell asleep and the kingdom was silent except for Yami's snores, which could be heard miles away.

One hundred years passed and Duke was standing next to Tristan, talking on his mobile phone.

"Hey! You said it was a beautiful princess…I don't care if there was a mistake…but…but…O.K…bye" Duke grabbed a random bucket of water and threw it over Tristan. Tristan immediately woke up. Ignoring the random voice that shouted

"That's not what's supposed to happen" Duke told Tristan everything that happened, then left the castle as everyone started to wake up.

"Darn it!" Marik cried when he heard what happened and tried to think of another evil plan. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything and decided to be a good fairy. They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
